Do's, Don'ts, and Random Facts
by starsword
Summary: Just a lot of silliness inspired by kcblackstar's Lessons Learnt. Almost every pairing you can imagine... I say almost there's only so far I'll go... Just some things the team have learnt about each other...
1. AbbyStephen

**Abby****'s 20 ****Do's, ****Don'ts****, and Random Facts ****Sh****e's Learnt About ****Stephen**

1. Don't tell Stephen his aim needs to improve. It leads to torture by tickling.

2. Do, however, agree to gun lessons... the practise range is away from prying eyes and can lead to great make out sessions...

3. Don't hide the tracksuit he uses for his morning run when you want a lie in... it doesn't work and just makes him grumpy for the rest of the day.

4. Don't listen to number 3... the grumpiness fades with a bit of distraction that's way better than a lie in.

5. When you want Stephen to stop talking, kiss his neck it's a great distraction and he starts losing concentration and getting his words mixed up.

6. Stephen pouts when he's sorry. Making him pout is a must do... he's kissable.

7. Stephen rewards karaoke with kisses... karaoke is a must do.

8. Stephen looks lost when he hears Helen mentioned and starts dwelling on the affair. Don't mention Helen, it hurts to have him looking so lost.

9. Don't let Stephen get too into his work, it's hard to get him away from it when he starts.

10. Don't let Rex be the one to distract him from the work... it's hard enough trying to keep him unharmed as it is without UFO's being thrown at him.

11. Stephen's a great cook when he wants to be. Make him do most of the cooking.

12. Distracting Stephen when he's cooking is simple. Just sit on the counter and try to steal random bits of ingredients.

13. Never try to apologise by cooking dinner. Stephen won't let you get half way through making it before coming in to distract you.

14. To make Stephen pout adorably tease him about the amount of GQ he owns. This leads to wonderful make out sessions.

15. Stephen is a comfy pillow.

16. And a fantastic kisser. Well actually just generally fantastic at everything...

17. Except don't leave him to coax Rex down from the rafters when it's time to put him back in his cage at night.

18. And don't leave him to do shopping by himself... he'll forget half the stuff you put on the list...

19. Stephen cannot be trusted to keep his own life safe before anyone else's. Therefore don't let him off by himself, or let him go save someone by himself... he usually ends up being badly wounded...

20. I love Stephen Hart.


	2. StephenAbby

**Stephen's 20 Do's**** Don'ts****, and Random Facts ****He****'s Learnt About**** Abby**

1. Torturing Abby with tickling is a must do. It usually leads to kissing.

2. Cooking is a must do. Abby might distract you but it certainly has its rewards.

3. Gun lessons with Abby are fun... although you don't usually get much done in the way of shooting...

4. Don't leave your tracksuit out the evening before or it'll get hidden and you won't get your run done that morning...

5. Actually don't listen to number 4... staying home is much better...

6. Distracting Abby by running your hand over her back is fun... she goes bright red and loses her train of thought.

7. Don't let Abby play too many pop songs otherwise they get stuck in your head.

8. Making Abby pout is a must do. Pouty Abby is kissable... scrap that pouty Abby is _fuckable_.

9. When Abby does karaoke she looks hot... make sure she _always _takes part in karaoke.

10. Don't let Abby use you as a pillow in public. Letting Abby use you as a pillow can lead to caveman urges...

11. Don't threaten Rex, Abby gets angry at you and won't talk to you for at least an hour.

12. Unless you can sneak up behind her and plant kisses all over her neck and shoulders. It makes her less angry with you.

13. Don't let Abby convince you to do the shopping...shops are evil places filled with too many women that think you're single.

14. Don't let Abby convince you to try and coax Rex down from the rafters. The lizard never does anything you ask him to when you want to get to bed.

15. Don't let Abby take a snake out near you. The damn things always follow your every move.

16. Abby teaching you how to hold lizards is cute. It does, however, make her very kissable... which isn't always a bad thing.

17. Abby's cups of tea are the best. It's imperative you get her to make a lot of them, especially after a long day at work.

18. When Abby smiles it makes you realise how lucky you are. Make sure Abby smiles a lot.

19. Abby cannot be trusted with her own life, even though she says the same about you. It's therefore vital to keep close to her at every anomaly site.

20. I love Abby Maitland.


	3. StephenConnor

**Stephen****'s 20 Do's**** Don'ts****, and Random Facts****He's Learnt About****Connor**

1. Don't insult Connor's love of Star Wars as it sends him off on a rant and then makes you watch all six episodes back to back.

2. When Connor starts talking animatedly about his various sci-fi loves he looks hot.

3. Connor pouts when you smirk at his attempts to convert you to his love of sci-fi; this makes him even more kissable than normal.

4. Don't put down Connor's love of fantasy... it helps him be imaginative. That _is_ a good thing.

5. Don't answer the phone when you're holding Connor on the sofa, he takes it on himself to try and distract you from the conversation. This makes Nick ask if everything's alright.

6. Don't punish Connor by hiding his Star Wars limited edition DVDs; he won't forgive you for a long time. Not even when you return them.

7. NEVER trust Connor with a gun; he either does a lot of damage to someone else or himself. If it's to someone else it usually leads to him being yelled at and he looks so sad when he's being told off. It also makes it hard not to kiss him when this happens.

8. Make sure Connor knows he's appreciated. Especially if it's anything to do with technology.

9. The best way to make sure Connor knows he is appreciated is to kiss the side of his neck when no one's looking.

10. Another way to make sure he knows you love him is to touch him in discreet ways; like a guiding hand on the small of his back, brushing your fingers against his when you hand him something. It brings a small smile to his face that is just simply heart melting.

11. Make sure you give Connor dance lessons, he really needs them.

12. Don't let Caroline get too close to Connor, it brings out your more possessive side. Growling in public, even if it is only in ear shot of Connor, is really not a good idea.

13. Don't let Connor out of your sight at anomaly sites. He can't be trusted to stay out of trouble.

14. Scrap that, Connor can't be trusted to stay out of trouble in the backseat of a car, let alone at an anomaly site.

15. When Connor wakes up from being knocked unconscious he's so damned cute it takes every ounce of self restraint not to kiss him and not to let him out of your arms until you get back to the flat.

16. Giving Connor gun lessons is a must do; it's entertaining and away from prying eyes.

17. Connor gets an odd glint in his eye when he's planning something.

18. Don't let Connor get into the flow of one of his animated lectures on dinosaurs, he won't stop for a while and literally nothing will stop him.

19. Don't let Connor go into a film store. He won't come out for at least an hour and will, if you follow him in, give you a lecture on the good and bad points of each movie either of you picks up.

20. I love Connor Temple, with all his endearing geeky faults.


	4. ConnorStephen

**Connor's 20 Do's and Don'ts Since He's Learnt About Stephen**

Don't let Stephen lock himself in his study with a new fossil, he won't come out for ages and won't let you in either.

Don't let mentions of Helen Cutter get Stephen down, it knocks his confidence.

Make sure Stephen gives you shooting lessons. You need them and they always lead to interesting rewards.

Stephen likes to be the hero but this very often leads to him being hurt. Try to persuade him to not be the hero for a day.

But if he does get hurt it is fun playing nurse for a night. Even though he usually ends up being less rested than he should be the next day.

Do try and convert Stephen to sci-fi, it doesn't usually work but at least it leads to kissing.

It's a lot of fun to distract Stephen when he's on the phone, especially if it's Cutter on the other end.

The best way to distract Stephen is to kiss his neck, he starts to lose his concentration and gets his words mixed up.

When Caroline gets too close it brings out Stephen's possessive side. It can be very entertaining when you're the only one who can hear him growling.

Stephen's sexy when he dances; make sure you get him to show you different moves often.

For someone who apparently doesn't like fashion, Stephen has a lot of GQ magazines in the bathroom. It's a lot of fun to tease him about this.

Never let Stephen try to convince you to do exercise. He puts forward too good an argument until you only remember why you hate exercise when you've turned the corner of the street.

Never let Stephen get hold of the TV remote, you'll end up watching wildlife documentaries and missing all your shows.

Stephen's a great cook. Make sure Stephen does the cooking otherwise he complains at the amount of pizza you end up eating.

Stephen's a really comfy pillow.

He's also a fantastic kisser.

Make sure Stephen and Cutter never get into a discussion about dinosaurs without you being there at the start, it makes it impossible to get involved and you end up getting angry at Stephen for ignoring you.

Although he is good at making it up to you.

Stephen Hart can't be trusted to look after himself, and usually ends up acting the hero no matter how many times you tell him not to.

I love Stephen Hart.


End file.
